


Rush Hour

by PKMadrigal



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Ahhhhhhhh, Happy Birthday Seiji, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Public Sex, Train Sex, really explicit stuff!! no kids allowed, seiji is a bottom and you can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKMadrigal/pseuds/PKMadrigal
Summary: Producer and Seiji decide to take the train to go to their work today, unfortunately they get caught in rush hour crowds. Or is it actually fortunate for them?





	Rush Hour

***Bing Bong***  
_The next train is now approaching the station, please stand clear as doors open_

You watch as the train pulls into the station, slowing to a halt and the doors open. In comes a rush of people along with yourself and your companion. Seiji Shingen, former Self-Defense Force member and current idol for one of your production’s units, Frame. Today, Seiji has some solo work lined up today and you decided to travel with by train instead of driving today but it seems a lot of people had that same line of thinking.  
“Wow this train sure is packed huh Producer” you hear his deep voice boom over the many sounds on the train.  
“Yeah, I thought the train would be better since it was more direct to the location than driving but I didn’t realize how busy it would be today”  
The two of you didn’t get to find any seats so both are standing right by the window opposite the doors to the train. You take a moment to admire how Seiji looks; his tall and muscular frame towering over everyone, the way his joggers and tank top cling to his body just right, and how prominent the results of all of his hard work lifting weights is. You can see just how large his biceps are as he holds onto the railing above him.

_We are now arriving at Akihabara, please be careful as the doors will open on the left side._

  
The train has arrived to the next station and as soon as the doors opened in came another rush of passengers. While you and Seiji were already feeling tight against the other side of the train the influx of people has completely pinned the two of you against the wall.  
“Producer, are you ok? We still have quite a ways to go before we get to our stop” a concerned Seiji says right in your ear. With how little space there is, there no other choice than to have the very tall soldier right up against you.  
“I’ll be fine don’t worry about me,” you try to let out “that’s just how Rush Hour is right?”

 ***Bam***  
The train hits a bump and Seiji’s big muscular frame pushes you even more into the wall. With the height difference between you two, your face is right in the middle of Seiji’s large pecs.  
“Ahh Producer I-I’m so sorry, are you ok? I can’t really move anymore, y-you can still breathe right?” Seiji’s stammers out, you can see a slight blush developing on his face.  
Being a former member of the Self-Defense Forces, Seiji’s has had a lot of training and experience in being a serious and disciplined soldier. He’s extremely reliable and even dominant at times. But you know that he has another side. Your hands can still move you one of them travels down.  
“P-Producer! W-What are you doing? We’re on a train! You can’t do that!” Seiji harshly whispers. His face is getting redder and redder. Everyone knows Seiji, strong, confident, and radiant on stage. But you know another Seiji, a Seiji that turns into putty in your hands when you do the push the right buttons, or in this case rub him the right way.  
“Producer, s-seriously we’re going to get caught a-and thrown in j-jail or something!” you can hear Seiji’s voice waver more, perfect.  
“Are you forgetting Hideo was a police officer? There’s no way we’d get thrown in jail. But you know... you do sound really worried but it seems like you think the opposite of our little situation” you grip on his quickly growing member “or should I say big situation...”  
Seiji starts breathing more heavily. You can feel his chest moving up and down from how excited he’s getting. You look around, everyone is still distracted on their phones. It's time to take it a step further.  
“Oh what’s this?” you feel a small wet spot on Seiji’s pants. “It looks like you’re really getting excited.”  
“I can’t really help myself in this situation, but please keep your voice down.” Seiji tried his best to whisper.  
“Well I can keep my voice down but what about you?” you whisper in his ear in a sultry voice.  
Suddenly you start to stroke Seiji through his pants, feeling the pleasure he lets out a moan.  
“P-Producer...”  
“You like that?”  
“Y-Yes” Seiji stammars back, his knees are trembling, you wonder if the man behind him can feel all of Seiji’s movements and reactions. Suddenly the train enters a tunnel, with the darkness of the outside you hope Seiji can see the faces he’s making; and with that thought you push the envelope even further. With a quick maneuver you free Seiji’s cock from the confines of his pants, its at full mast and leaking a lot of precum down your hand.  
“Seiji take a good look at your reflection and don’t take your eyes off it” you command the former soldier to do, he’s always been good at following orders. You start slow, stroking Seiji’s member from the base all the way to the head. Gradually speeding up the more he moans. Eventually you have him panting like a dog.  
“Producer... it feels so good” Seiji barely lets out, but he can’t have all the fun. You reach to your own pants and take out your own length. You pull Seiji towards you and make sure both of your members are right against each other. With a combination of now grinding your dick against Seiji’s and stroking both of them you surely have sent him into complete pleasure. With your other hand you pull Seiji’s tank top aside and start feeling up his pecs.  
“With all the training you do I would’ve and expected these pecs to be really firm. But these are real plump...just like a nice pair of tits.” with the mention of that word you feel a twitch in your other hand. “You like that? You like it when I play with your tits you slut?”  
Seiji is practically losing it, he is moaning so much you’re thankful everyone is immersed in their own things, if you keep playing with him like this he might cum right then and there but you want to keep having fun.

  
_We are now arriving at Ueno, please be careful as the doors will open on the left side._

  
The train’s made it to its next stop, there aren’t that many stations left before your stop is here. However it seems like Ueno is a popular destination, as most of the people on the train have gotten off. The only people left are you, Seiji, and a couple salarymen deep in their newspapers and phone conversations.  
“Turn around” you blurted out once the doors closed again.  
“W-What?”  
“Turn. Around.” you said with more force. Seiji followed without hesitation, although there is a lot more room with most of the people gone the two of you are still pressed against each other. You grab Seiji’s waistband and this time pull the back of his joggers down to expose his ass, two giant globes that you can bounce a quarter off of. You take a cheek in each hand and start massaging it good. Seiji’s ass is really something to drool over, it's so nice and inviting. You spread apart his cheeks and place your hard member in between them rubbing it up and down the crack making sure to tease his hole.  
“Producer.... Please...” you hear Seiji cry out.  
“Please what Seiji? I won’t know what you’re talking about unless you speak directly...”  
“Please... fuck me Producer” he lets out.  
That’s all you needed to hear, with a good thrust, you plunge your member deep inside Seiji.  
“Ah〜♡!” Seiji lets out. His hungry ass devoured your cock entirely and you can feel him wrapped around your entire length. You start to move slowing and take your member almost entirely out, then slam it back in. A spark shoots through Seiji’s entire body as your cock hits him right in the prostate.  
“You like that bitch?” you groan at him, at this point both of you are so immersed in this fuck session that you don’t care about subtlety. “Take it like the slut you are!”  
“Ah♡ AH♡ Producer! You’re pounding me so good♡! I’m a big slut who needs his Producer’s big cock to fuck me good♡!” if you thought that you didn’t care about subtlety, Seiji is practically moaning his head off. He’s playing with his nipples and his large cock is leaking like crazy and flopping around as he is practically slamming into you to be properly fucked.  
“Producer, this is too much! I-I’m going to cum!” Seiji is moaning out with each thrust.  
“I’m about to cum too, fuck I’m gonna fill you up real good Seiji!”  
“Fill me Producer fill me up please!”and with a few good and hard thrusts you unload into Seiji’s ass.

  
_We are now arriving at Saitama, please be careful as the doors will open on the left side._

  
“Phew, it's a good thing you have a photo shoot lined up today, we can’t have you walking around with messy joggers like those” both you and Seiji have left the station and are currently on the way to the first destination. After a long train ride, there’s still a long day of work ahead.  
“I don’t see any problem, plus with a photo shoot it wouldn’t matter if the outfits they have are clean, I’m pretty stuffed at the moment you know!” Seiji chuckled.  
“Haha that’s true, now first off we have to check out the venue for your next event and” you notice Seiji has something that he wants to say. “What’s wrong Seiji?”  
“Producer... when we’re done...can we take the train back home?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I've never written a fic before much less one that's as lewd as this;;;
> 
> I've been talking a lot with one of my friends (you know who you are) and I got the idea for this scenario
> 
> Hopefully it was a good read, it was definitely an experience to write...
> 
> Happy Birthday Seiji!!!


End file.
